the fights or fight club
by someone.took.my.name
Summary: The tournaments are held daily, sometimes twice sometimes none, fighting for fame and glory in the arena of the gods. Bring popcorn and soda this is gonna' take time. First chapter Percy vs. Thalia.
1. Chapter 1

The fights have begun. Torments are held daily. First up is Thalia vs. Percy.

The duel was simple, use what you have to defeat your opponent, no killing or maiming.

The two faced off. A daughter of Zeus, with spiky hair, dark clothing and silver tiara, wielding the powerful aegis and her trusty spear. The other, A son of Poseidon. With a blue hoodie and jeans, black matted hair and sea green eyes. Holding riptide and his trusty clockwork shield that a Cyclops forged.

They squared of one facing the other, doing a quick feel of they weapons. Flourishing both proudly.

A horn blew in the distance. They glared at each other taunting with their eyes circling one another.

An audible clap and Thaila rushed foreword whizzing with blue lightning stopping just before Percy already to stab him, only to be swatted away, she bashes him with her shield causing him to stager. Retrying to stab him again she fails to realise the foot coming to her stomach. She repositions causing the foot to hit her in the chest, she topples backwards doing a single back roll to regain her balance. She sees the blurring image of a sword coming to her, she blocks and sways her spear in an arch before her.

They withdraw standing at odds to each other.

They begin to summon their powers. Percy forming four appendages and a water reserve at his back. Thaila churns the once blue sky to darkness, She shouts into the air holding a victory pose one hand in the air herself straight as a pillar. Lightning strikes from the sky towards Percy. Easley deflected by his water sphere from his water reserves, but Thalia doesn't relent striking the ground around Percy, scorching the ground.

Percy pushes forward under the tide of lightning.

Slowly gaining ground. Thalia quickly changes tactic. Dropping her weapons she materializes her bow and arrows. She fires a burst of arrow at Percy. Stinging him one in the upper leg and 2 bouncing of his shield. He quickly reforms his water shield to ice towards the front.

He walks near to Thalia who now tries too pick up her weapons. He drops the water shield and lashes out with the 4 water appendages. Striking her twice a second for a few seconds leaving her battered and bruised. She falls onto one knee he lays riptide on one shoulder.

She shudders, "I concede."

And all the damages leave her and Percy.

(- this is following my realism plan. Bring faster more descriptive and realistic fighting scenes to PJ series. Next up it is Nico vs. ... Review/pm me... as I get better they will get longer at most by 200 words a chapter.-)


	2. Nico vs Annabeth

**I do not own anything. Except these fight scenes.**

One boy almost 16, one woman nearly 20, squared of. He drew his sword made of the darkest metal - stygian iron. She took out a Yankee cap and two daggers.

They stared a couple of seconds. Before a horn blew echoing across the small stadium seating about sixty people.

They circled each other, patiently waiting for the other to make a move. Nico got tired of waiting for the daughter of Athena to move, suspecting that she had already thought out a hundred ways to defeat him, the only way to win was to be random.

He readied himself as if firing a bow stretching his left arm out towards Annabeth, violet streaks started to seep from the ground circling him as a spiritual wind blew his hair back filling his aura with streaks of purple and black. A pulse in the air as a pitch black orb shifted into reality in his hand. Pulling his hand back and with a might shout sent it hurtling towards Annabeth.

Annabeth bewildered by the display of power by Nico missed to realize the ball of energy heading her way.

A loud explosion sent her flying into the stands, as the crowd sprang to their feet gasping and seeking Annabeth.

When the smoke cleared a form could be seen, Annabeth laid there. With a groan she struggled to stand, a gray mist filled her eyes glazing the iris in gray. Grasping her twin daggers she leapt back into the ring.

With a dash she closed the distance between herself and Nico, slashing franticly yet skilfully breaking Nico's guard whipping him backwards with a solid roundhouse kick to the face.

He stumbled to the ground, rolling on the floor. Grumbling he stood up spitting the blood from his mouth.

Readying himself in a decent defensive position he awaited the wild attacks from Annabeth. But she had disappeared, equipping her cap while he was incapacitated. She had started to snake around him.

Realising what she was doing Nico drawed upon the dead for assistance. The ground burst around him as 6 skeletal men stepped out. Each wearing a full compliment of armour.

Acting out his second phase of his plan he started to shake the ground violently as a large rift exploded in the centre, burning with a ethereal orange heat visible from the crack in the earth.

An off sounded from the left of Nico, before he even turned his skeletal guards cornered Annabeth. She looked unconscious.

He blinked and saw Annabeth charging at him six piles of dust where his guards had cornered her. He brought his sword to level with her chest, his left hand buzzing with ethereal energy.

She reached him and swatted his sword away, not even expecting the left hook he served to her.

She dropped unconscious in front of him winning by default.

The arena started to repair itself sealing the fissure with stone as if it was scar tissue.

(- next is Beckondorf vs. Clarrise or if you want someone else review. The first review will get to chose who fights, note that a guest does not count in this. -)

S.T.M.N.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris vs. Clarisse.

A man with black hair shortly cut, almond coloured eyes, sharp chin and nose, stood opposite a woman with string dirty blond hair, brown eyes and a tall stature.

Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse Le Rue stood opposites. Both wanted the trophy but nether wanted to fight each other. They were dating for several years now, growing very close.

Immediately Chris perked up, "You know this could actually be helpful to our relationship. You know releasing the pent up anger we usually keep."

Clarisse let out a small chuckle. "Boy when did you get smart."

A sleek smile crept onto his face brining a small glint of mischief to his eyes. "Enough talk let's fight."

He drew his sword glinting in the sunlight, about two feet long. She drew raised her spear made wholly from celestial bronze so that it never breaks.

The ceremonial horn blew, reverberating across the ring and stands. The ever increasing crowd began to lean forward eager for another adrenalin fuelled match.

The scar from the previous battle had sort of become the separating line between them.

Clarisse and Chris started to circle each other. Clarisse was the first to act, she leapt into the sky striking from the sun like a hawk on a hare. She struck the earth blowing a red electric wave from her impact zone. Flinging Chris to the ground, he coughed and readied himself for the charge Clarisse was predictably doing.

He leapt to the side, and tripped Clarisse, she hit the ground dropped her spear but continued with a forward roll, meanwhile unsheathing the dagger from her boots. Coming out of her roll she turned; threw her dagger at Chris and slid a few feet.

A *thunk* was heard as the dagger planted itself in Chris's shoulder.

"O my soul! Chris you okay?" She rushed over grabbing him by the other shoulder, he nodded, Clarisse made a time-out sign and called one of the Apollo campers over.

The Apollo camper took the knife out and gave him some nectar.

When his wound had healed. Clarisse called time back in.

They stood at odds again.

The horn blew again and the fight resumed.

Chris using his abilities was able to close the 50 foot gap in less than 3 seconds. Clarisse befuddled by the speed of Chris didn't raise her spear in time.

Her spear was sent flying, as Chris swatted it aside. Clarisse pushed him back causing him to roll and back flip to his feet.

Clarisse drew her sword. A two handed five foot blade meant to kill in a single blow.

Chris slammed the jewel on the bottom of his sword; his sword slid open extending by a foot and a half and a longer grip. From a normal arming sword to a basterd sword, he was no capable to fight Clarisse.

She charged bringing a heap full of pain to the defending hands of Chris which narrowly blocked her. He delivered a swift elbow to her face reeling her backwards. She stumbled; blocked Chris's right swing and started to lash out. An over head strike, blocked; a left swing, blocked; a X-swing thrust combo. Which tore through his guard slicing but only glancing off his armour.

He was lucky sidestepping her final thrust he got the opportunity to put his sword on her right shoulder right up to her neck.

She scrunched her eyes, a look of concentration cover her face. A soft click was heard and Chris's sword folded in on itself, returning to its two foot long mode.

She elbowed him in the ribs. Tipping him over, she swiped her sword to just above his throat.

"I concede!" He splurted out. The horn blew again, the crowed cheered, satisfied by the fight they just saw.

She dropped her sword and helped Chris up, " Good game, Chris almost had me." She smirked pulling her hair behind her ear.

"What did you do to my sword?" He was mad at her, never expected Chris to be the sore loser kind.

"O just a child of Ares power." She giggled.

(- thanks to all who read this. There will be no shortage of updates, follows and favs appreciated. And thanks to my first reviewer.

Ares'sBestLittleTaunter(::) (cookie) to you.

Next fight: Leo vs. Jason

or if the next first reviewer wants, a tag team battle, with Tyson and Beckendorf on one team vs. Luke and an OC. S.T.M.N. out. -)


	4. Jason vs Leo

Sorry if I forgot or didn't even insert this to the story, but in this story it's the year 2014 after the heros of Olympus series and giving a cool down of at least 2 years.

Onto the last elimination round.

Jason vs. Leo

Standing at odds were two best friend, both Jason and Leo 18 (- I hope -) Jason clad in some simple leather and iron armour, (- armour is armour -) Leo wore his utility belt and a army vest one he pilfered from the armoury. It gave minimal protection and was supposed to stop bullets, not lightning.

Jason used the gladius that Juno had given him. Leo had his now 8 pound war hammer with him a spike at the back of the hammer and a spear tip on the bottom.

"You ready, torch?" Jason shouted over the jeering crowd.

"When ever you are Sparky." He simply replied.

The horn blew, silencing the crowd.

Leo started a steady walk to Jason, while Jason started a super sprint using the wind as a boost.

With Jason appearing seconds later in front of Leo already preparing the first thrust of the battle, which quite harshly was blocked by a serious looking Leo with the shaft of his hammer.

Leo retreating slowly to be able too swing his war hammer opted to switch for the spear opposition. Now using his extended range over Jason, he sent him reeling back with a heavy poke to the shoulder.

Switching back to the hammer he swung left, just missing Jason by millimetres.

"You are going to kill me with that."

Leo just Ignored him and swung to the ground creating a small crater where the hammer landed. A soft red glow was emanating from Leo and his hammer. Jason dodged a swing from Leo and countered by nicking him on the bridge of the nose.

Leo sprung back inspecting his nose.

The gap was needed as Jason started to slowly hover in the air, blowing dust and gravel underneath him.

The commotion gained the attention of Leo. Who stared at Jason. The sky dark clouds forming over head, lighting was soon arching in the sky.

Jason glowed a soft blue, his hair waving in the wind, his eyes started to be crisscrossed by white lightning.

Leo was not idly standing by, he shifted in to a crouch the faint red aura radiating power and gathering strength, with a shout both released their pent up energy; Jason blasting a arch of lightning from his hands and Leo a column of searing white, they met.

The resulting explosion sent both flying into the respected walls, a crater filled with molten glass sat in the centre of the ring.

The glass would cool over night, but at this moment would play out as a boon for Leo. Who shaking stood up, surveying the destruction he helped create, a chuckle escaped him as he shook his head in disbelief.

"That was bloody sweet." He said, a grin equalling the Cheshire cats on his face.

Across on the other platform stood Jason, dusting of his armour.

He stared awed by the glowing pit of glass, A cool layer had formed encasing it in a burning orange tempest inside.

Jason realizing that the fight was still going started to whisk the air into another storm, calling lightning from above twisting it around his body.

Leo caught site of his friend starting to fight again, thinking quickly he realised that the molten glass could be used in his favour, concentrating on the in and out flow of temperature the cooling and heating. He raised both hands clenching his fist and closing his eyes his forehead scrunched in concentration. Lifting his hands as if carrying a heavy load, the glass followed suit raising ever so slightly.

Leo concentrated even harder sweat beading of his forehead. The glass layer broke into a thousand finger sized cracks the molten glass seeping through until it formed a sphere churning with heat and power.

Jason now filled with power released it towards Leo, who not surprisingly had set the glass sphere in-between him.

Leo using the last recesses of his mind cooled a dome of glass at the entry point of the lightning. In a millionth of a second that the bolt hit the dome it folded in capturing the lightning and dropped, the lightning now encased in a solid 2 inch thick glass ball danced and hummed blue inside.

Jason was just gasping at what he saw.

Leo seeing his friends opening leapt off of his stand and soared into the sky with a boost of flame from beneath. He drifted in the sky, bringing his arms directly towards Jason.

A surge of heat. A hum of energy and A zap was all it took for Leo to scorch his best friend with third and second degree burns.

Jason blacking out from the pain of burning alive. Fell of his stand onto the ground.

The crowed sprang up in uproar of the beautiful event, the creation of a artefact and the victory of Leo in the most spectacular battle they have yet seen.

Thanks for reading so far people this as I have said is getting better and better. The battles wont stop and I have big plans for the second season of fight club. But before then who have to do 2 semi finals and a final which should be about A thousand and thousand five hundred words respectively.

Also thank too my reviewers and viewers.


	5. Semi finale one percy vs clarrise

Percy vs. Clarisse

The glass crater had cooled to at least a foot thick glass sheet, now with a molten core of glass still bubbling underneath.

Percy stood across Clarisse, wielding Riptide in his hand his shield in the other, the shield ticked with gears and levers, weights hanging pendulum of, singing to the chime of time a masterfully shield crafted by Tyson.

Clarisse had her spear in hand cackling with red electricity, her armour stood big and strong as if Ares self had worn it, she also wielded a shield but a hoplite shield covering her from chest to knees.

All went silent when Chiron stepped onto the stone platform overlooking the stadium.

"This is, the first semi-finally. Perseus Jackson VS. Clarisse Le Rue. The victor will go to the finale. Now it is simple, no killing or harming beyond repair such as dismemberment. First one to concede or fall unconscious loses."

Chiron stepped back from the platform, signalling the satyr to trumpet the horn.

Clarisse sprang forward smashing her spear into Percy's shield, Percy slashed forward aiming for the arm. Clarisse blocked with the backend of her spear followed by a roundhouse kick to Percy's ribs.

Percy flew in the air but managed to regain control through a back flip to land on his feet; immediately dashing at Clarisse he sidestepped the thrust of Clarisse's spear and wacked her in the head with the flat side of his sword.

Clarisse stumbled her ears ringing; when she saw Percy, holding an ice trident in his hand. He threw it, contacting with her spear melting instantly then reforming around it and freezing it till it burnt in Clarisse's hand.

Clarisse dropped her spear just a Percy came with an torso sweep, she immediately dropped and swiped Percy's leg.

Unsheathing the shorter sword form her belt, measuring only 3 feet long and a single sided blade. She slashed at Percy on the ground which he luckily rolled away from. She followed him but was unprepared for the spinning rise that Percy enacted.

She blocked riptide from the wrong side and it dug into the soft metal of sword.

Riptide now dug into the sword, quickly returned to pen shape. Percy sprang back and called a ball of Pepsi from one of the spectators cans, electing a "Hey!" And a few chuckles from the crowed.

Clarisse dropped the sword, now opting for the larger 2 hander on her back.

The strangest thing happened to Percy's shield, it struck, like a grandfather clock, and on the final stroke it collapsed on itself. Directly after a sound like the last lock in a combination followed by a whir as a light shines from the watch,

Clarisse seeing the opportunity sprang and rushed Percy.

several armour plates wrapped around Percy's left arm in. Small motors formed around his elbow and shoulder. Lastly a sword sprouted from the watch itself glowing a sea blue colour.

Finally the light subsided and Percy was about to be pierced by Clarisse's sword. He

Percy swiped his left arm trying to shield bash Clarisse's sword. But the now glowing blade sliced right through it heating the sword to a blistering red.

Clarisse not fazed by this proceeds to kick Percy, rolling him along the ground.

Percy spun up, carved with riptide into the ground and stomped his foot. Shaking the entire stadium and causing Clarisse to stumble.

Clarisse with a mouth full of dirt picked herself up and unsheathed the knife from her boot, twirling it in her hands. And threw it next to Percy's foot.

The smirk on Percy's face soon vanished as red lightning came from the dagger and Clarisse's eyes, the dagger sprung up from the ground and multiplied into four daggers.

The daggers swiped around and at Percy, forcing a marrying of blows to come. Each time Percy's blue sabre would disintegrate one, another would take its place. The daggers even tripped him.

Meanwhile Clarisse walked steadily at Percy all the while her eyes glowing red. She neared Percy three arms length away, grabbed a knife and rushed foreword holding the knife next to Percy's neck.

Percy dropped his sword, but did not Say: "I surrender."

Clarisse smirked and walked away. The daggers disappearing.

Percy rushed forward tackled Clarisse and held the sabre at her through.

"I didn't say I concede." Percy said.

"Well shrimp you won. I concede."


End file.
